Saving You for Us
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: ONESHOT! Alison Deertai is attracted to Marik Ishtar ever since she met him... but now his darker self has taken over. She has a plan to help Marik gain control, but will it work? READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!


**A/N: **Um, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but alas, the most fearsome thing has happened: I have had writer's block! And unfortunately, I have to put my _What Lies in a Heart_ story on hold because since I have recently been addicted to anime, my Harry Potter plot bunnies have deluded me! So now, I have been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! and so, I have plenty of plot bunnies for that. There are some things I must bring to your attention so _**this following part is IMPORTANT!**_

This oneshot is based on the anime… and at the time I wrote this, I hadn't finished the Battle City season. Any out-there things that may come up, that's probably the reason why.

I'm also sorry about OOC of the characters (mainly Bakura and Marik); this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic after all and am not familiar with writing these characters.

Lastly, anything that conflicts with future events will be mostly for one of two reasons: I wasn't done watching the anime or it had to be included in order for my oneshot to work. I'm finally finished! I hope you don't hate me too much after this! Do try to enjoy this!

~.~.~

Alison Deertai had noticed. Maybe nobody else had noticed, but she had, and she hadn't even needed her talents. She didn't know if he had done it on purpose, but for a wannabe pharaoh he needed better control. Alison had noticed the way he'd glance at her, and when they'd met he'd walk close to her, talked to her when he could. She could not deny the fact she liked his attention, wanted it, and sometimes even sought it. As good-looking as he was, it wasn't that which attracted her, it was something else, but she wasn't exactly sure what that was.

Alison also knew something else; she had suspected it. Nobody else seemed to notice but she hadn't told anyone except one of her friends, only Yugi. Since he had a Millennium item, he was bound to sense the dark aura from the boy who had called himself Namu.

When the finalists had met in the arena as they waited for the blimp, she had suspected that Namu was actually Marik. Seeing as the one who proclaimed to be Marik didn't have a dark aura and Namu did, she was able to draw conclusions. She had told Yugi about this and she was surprised when he agreed with her.

Then, things spiraled downward, even more than they already had. The one who had proclaimed to be Marik, was actually named Odion, who was the one who was able to restrict Marik's dark side. Unfortunately, when Odion went unconscious, the dark side of Marik came out fully; burying whatever light was left within him very deep. It had only gotten worse as he fulfilled his promise of sending Mai's mind to the Shadow Realm. Now, Alison, though thoroughly attracted to Marik was doing the only logical thing and supporting Yugi and the Pharaoh, along with her friends. After all, Alison wasn't stupid, or she liked to think so.

However, something Ishizu had said remained in Alison's mind. _"There's a chance that my brother can be saved." _That meant there was still hope. And that's where Alison's idea had been born. She was torn though, because at the same time she wanted this, she didn't want it. She was scared. Still, it could mean that if her plan worked, Ishizu could get her brother back and the Pharaoh, Yugi, and their friends would have much less trouble. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. If she could somehow make the dark Marik lower his defenses enough, the good Marik could break through and get control.

Alison had talked to her friends about it. She hadn't been specific but if they weren't as innocent as Yugi (which they weren't), than they'd most likely get it… although they were pretty dense in the reading-between-the-lines, which Yugi wasn't. "There may be a chance if I let Marik take me," she said. Unfortunately (or perhaps not), though not innocent, as she had suspected, they didn't catch her meaning. Still, their responses weren't favorable. After explaining the advantages and the fact that if this was right shed do it no matter what, they didn't argue despite not looking very happy. In the end, by the way Yami looked at her, she was sure he was the only one who had actually understood what she was _really_ planning. He looked even less happy then the others.

"Talk to Ishizu first," he said sternly.

"I will," she replied. She had been planning to do that too. She wasn't so reckless as to do something without some reassurance, but it was nice of him to tell her to do so. She gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

And Alison did follow up on that and went to see Ishizu. She had knocked and there had been an immediate response. Alison went in and after closing the door had gone to her. "I trust you know why I am here," Alison said.

Ishizu looked calmly at Alison. "Yes, I have foreseen that you have come to see if letting Marik take you is wise," she replied.

Alison knelt at Ishizu's feet as a sign of respect. "Yes, that is why I have come. Saving your brother is important to me. It will help my friends, you… and his side of light," Alison told her.

"Rise Alison Deertai. There is no reason for you to kneel, not when we are equal," Ishizu said and Alison stood. "Now tell me, why is saving my brother's side of light so important to you?"

Alison stared at Ishizu not knowing why she had asked that. Surely she already knew the answer to that. Either way, Alison was abashed to give her a straightforward answer so she simply said, "His side of light does not deserve to be cast to the Shadow Realm."

"That is true and I have foreseen the outcome. Before you follow through with you plan, pay Odion a visit as well as your friend Bakura," she instructed.

"I will. Thank you Ishizu Ishtar, for trusting me, even if you have seen the outcome," Alison told Ishizu.

Ishizu smiled a little. "You are most welcome, and I trust you."

Shortly after that, Alison went to visit Odion and used one of her given abilities to return him to consciousness, though he still had to recover. Then she was on her way to Bakura's room. She was getting nervous and began to think if it would actually work. Ishizu had only told her to go with it and that she had seen the outcome, she never did say that Alison would succeed. What if-

"Watch it, twerp," the person she had bumped into said.

"Sorry Kaiba," she said somewhat distracted.

"You better be," he said curtly.

This comment made her snap out of her thoughts. As much as she didn't dislike Kaiba, his arrogant attitude was one of the things that annoyed her of him. "Not only am I saving your skin…" she muttered unaware of the fact he had heard her. She began stalking away from him.

She didn't get very far. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked rather cross.

She looked up at him. "I'm not going to waste my time explaining anything to _you_," she retorted.

"I always thought you were the smart one out of your dweeb squad. Guess I was wrong. You're just talk, like Wheeler. Such a shame, maybe I should consider throwing you off," he said in his usual tone.

She smirked. "Kaiba, I assure you, if you threw me off, you'd be coming down with me," she said curtly.

"Never knew you had it in you to run your mouth, Deertai."

"Only when you wear my patience thin, Kaiba," she said and walked around him. "Besides," she said turning her head slightly in his direction, her back still to him. "You're a worthy sparring opponent." And then she left.

Nobody was in Ryou Bakura's room when she peered inside, so after closing the door she sat by his bed. He was still unconscious and since he was merely that, unconscious while he recovered, there wasn't much she could do to help him.

Alison placed her hand on top of his motionless one. "As much as you need rest, I hope you get better soon. Your friends need you, we all do," she said quietly. "Please wake up soon." Her hand was still on top of his as she looked at his face. Peaceful and serene, almost like the conscious Bakura, except he was more like shy and peaceful. Suddenly those brown eyes snapped open and she immediately knew this wasn't the good Bakura. She took back her hand quickly and stood up. Why had Ishizu wanted her to come here anyway?

The evil Bakura sat up. He turned his head toward her, a smirk in place. "Looks like I have a visitor," he said.

She glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? Lie down and stop assuming control," she hissed.

"You stupid girl, how _dare_ you attempt to order me? You shall pay for that," he said sizing her wrist and pulling her toward him.

Although scared, she didn't show it. She was good at keeping a poker face. "You're the fool. You taking control is not what concerns me at the moment. It's the fact though you can use the body as you please; it will take him even longer to recover because you're wasting energy. Even if it comes from you, you're using Ryou's body, weakening him," she said and glared at him. She wanted her friend back.

There was the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes before it was gone and he was glaring at her. His grip on her wrist tightened and he tugged on it non-too-gently, making her stumble and end up sitting on the bed next to him. "Who cares if he ever recovers? If he doesn't, I can use his body as I please and whenever I please. Your little plan of trying to save your friend is not a very good one," he said with a smirk. Alison smirked also, wiping the smirk off Bakura's face. "What are you smirking about?" he asked sounding irritated.

"It makes me wonder why I ever thought you a good duelist," she told him.

He glowered at her, tightening his grip even more. So much in fact, her hand begun getting numb, but she wouldn't show it. It was one of the reasons she was able to keep this Bakura at bay. She didn't show how afraid she was, even if she was on the verge of collapsing, and like her friends, she wasn't one to give up. Even if she was scared, she made sure to keep her wit and defiance with her. It seemed to work moderately well with Bakura, who seemed to appreciate wit. It'd gone so well in fact, that she was the only one he bothered to simply spar with, like now. It was entertaining to have someone to spar with. And they were both aware of the fact they weren't and couldn't be friends. She was loyal to her friends, and he was careful not to care about anyone at all unless it was to some benefit, or else that would spoil his plans apparently. Still, they held a sort of agreement. It also helped that she had certain… abilities, because when he stepped his boundaries, she made sure to remind him why there were boundaries in the first place.

"How dare a mere mortal like you mock my skill? Especially when it has nothing to do with the conversation?" he asked pulling her face closer to his.

She forced herself to calm and she raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place. "Well, by now you should know that our conversations are like duels: they don't end so quickly. However, it appears you have forgotten; I simply hope you don't forget when you next duel, _if_ you next duel," she told him. She knew bringing up his very recent defeat to Yugi would be too much, so she didn't. She made sure to keep the restrictions she had put for herself too.

"Explain yourself then," he said his eyes locking on hers. She was surprised he hadn't lost himself in rage as he had in the past, not that it worried her. Perhaps he was simply toying with her.

"With pleasure," she said with another smirk not asking for him to release her since that would be a sign of weakness. "You see, it would be more beneficial to you if you bid your time until Ryou is better because with him in a healthy state not only will it allow you to have the advantage of my friends not knowing when you take over, you also need a healthy body to have a long corporeal lifespan. Unless, of course, you _want_ to spend who knows how much longer trapped in that Ring. So even though I do this for my friend, you are benefitted also; therefore, it is wise for you to heed to my first advice and lie down and not take control of his body," she explained.

Alison was a bit unsettled by Bakura's smirk, but she didn't show it. He released her wrist (finally!) and put his hands on her shoulders, making her unable to pull away. "I want to see how guilty you'll look when I tell you it's because of _you_ that I am taking control over the body and not resting," he said leaning in a bit closer. It unnerved and confused Alison that Bakura would be this close to her… his words only serving to make things worse.

She decided a cheeky retort would be best. "It's not my fault I'm constantly in your thoughts, Bakura."

He scowled. "Not _my_ thoughts, you foolish girl," he replied.

"Ryou's unconscious, he couldn't possibly sent you as a messenger."

He glowered at her as his fingers dug into her shoulders but she only smirked. "Don't even go there, mortal; don't forget your limits."

"_My_ limits? Are you really that forgetful? Do you remember Duelist Kingdom? I didn't think you'd forget that easily, Bakura," she said looking amused.

His grip tightened and he snarled at her, but he was silent for a few moments. Finally he said, "I do have a message."

"From whom then?" she asked sounding annoyed and though curious she didn't show it. Instead of answering, Bakura closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Despite being good at keeping a poker face, this was too much. Her eyes widened and met Bakura's direct stare. It was a closed-lipped kiss and though rough and dominant (would anyone really expect less from Bakura?) his grip on her loosened. It didn't last very long and soon he pulled away. Alison, however, was already too surprised to play a poker face. She stared at him wide-eyed as he looked back with a smug smirk and look on his face. "You… you stole my first kiss," she said quietly touching her lips lightly.

"Technically _I_ didn't, since it was the message," he said.

Alison stared at him and his smugness before she regained composure again. She wanted to know who sent that "message" but at the same time she didn't. She decided to stall. She smirked at him. "I didn't know Ryou was a bad kisser," she said thoughtfully. She was aware of the fact he knew that she referred to his host as "Ryou" and to the spirit as "Bakura" whenever the spirit was in control. "Poor boy," she said and shook her head.

"My weaker self is unconscious," Bakura said stiffly.

"Oh, that's right. I knew Ryou couldn't be a bad kisser. You however…" she trailed off with a smirk.

"You mock my talent?" he growled.

"How perceptive of you, Bakura. I think you lack skill in this department," she said and began moving away. Neither of them thought of the fact the inexperienced girl was talking.

Bakura tightened his grip on her shoulders again making her unable to move away. "I'll show you skill," he said but then his eyes, though set on her face, seemed unfocused. Then he frowned.

Alison frowned slightly too. This wasn't like Bakura. "I doubt that was actually a message from someone, Bakura. There isn't anyone who'd want to kiss me, much less ask _you_ of all people to kiss me for him," she reasoned. _'And there's no reason why you would agree to do something like this in the first place'_ she added silently in her head.

Bakura smirked. "Oh, the beauty of unrequited love. Can you think of no one?"

Alison fought down a blush. The first person that had come to mind was Marik, but even if he was partial to her, now that his dark side had taken over he wouldn't go through such lengths or give himself the trouble. She must have been silent too long because she heard Bakura chuckle. She focused on him and with an expressionless face said, "No, I can't think of anyone."

He chuckled again. "Well, let me introduce you to him then," he said.

Before Alison could say anything something next to Bakura caught her attention. The air next to him was shimmering faintly and a silhouette began appearing. She watched with a slight frown until the silhouette took a ghostly appearance. Recognizing him at once her composure faltered again. "Marik?" she very nearly whispered. She didn't notice Bakura's amused look. His grip loosened on her, but she didn't notice this.

"Hello, Deertai, we meet again," was all he said his eyes on her.

She stared at him too without speaking for a moment. "Why are you here?" she finally managed to ask.

"My darker self banished me from my body," he said non-too-happily. She stared, her eyes wide. "What?"

"How did you manage to go into Ryou's body?" she queried looking at Marik.

He looked at her strangely and suspiciously. "The Millennium Ring," he answered cautiously. She nodded not noticing Marik's distrustful look or Bakura's amused smirk. "Why does that matter?" he asked her.

Snapping out of her thoughts she stared at him. Alison blinked and said, "I thought I could save you… I could have too, if you were still in your body, but… what will I do now?"

"What? You want to save me?" Marik asked confused but still looking apprehensive.

"How were you planning to save him and why?" Bakura now asked.

"That's none of your business," she replied curtly.

"Well, I'm sure Marik wants to know," was all he said.

She looked at him and huffed. He did have a point. She was, however, quite reluctant to tell them. She'd have to be a bit vague about what she was actually planning on doing and expand on the results of, but knowing Bakura he'd understand perfectly. She groaned inwardly and blushed a little. "Well, I figured if I could make the dark Marik lower his defenses enough, it would be easy for his other side to regain control of his body and banish his darker side once in for all. I have also taken the liberty of bringing Odion back into consciousness. I'm doing this not only because it would help my friends immensely, it would also make Ishizu very happy to have her brother back. So everyone wins," she concluded and added, "But that's not going to work anymore."

"How did you bring Odion to consciousness?" Marik asked.

She had said too much, she hadn't meant to, but she was going to have to not tell him. Bakura knew some of it, but Marik didn't. "That," she said with a smirk, "is a secret."

"Tell me, how were you planning to lower Marik's defenses?" Bakura asked sounding and looking amused.

Alison fought down a blush. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know," she muttered.

"As a matter of fact I would, which is why I asked," he replied.

She glared. "Hm, well, it's pointless now since the light side of Marik isn't in the body. Besides, you already know."

"How do you figure that?" Bakura asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "If you didn't know you wouldn't be looking very amused, Bakura," she said. He just laughed at that. Alison looked at the Ring before looking at Marik and she was silent for a long time.

"Deertai?" Marik asked before Bakura could speak.

She looked at him but her eyes weren't focused. "Yes?"

"Now what?" Bakura questioned sounding irritated.

"The Millennium Ring," she murmured shifting her gaze to it on Bakura's chest.

"What about it?" Bakura asked now on guard. She didn't seem to have heard him as she kept staring at the Ring. Bakura tightened his grip on her shoulders and shook her roughly. Alison snapped out of her trance-like state and focused on Bakura. "What about the Millennium Ring?" he queried sharply.

Alison looked at Bakura and then Marik. Then, addressing the latter she said, "There's still a chance for you to gain your body back… but I'll need the Millennium Ring," she said now looking at Bakura.

"What! What makes you think I'll let you get your hands it?" Bakura demanded to know.

"Well, that's rather simple. If I wear the Millennium Ring I'll be carrying both of you around. Once the dark Marik is vulnerable, his other half can take over the body and you won't have to share anymore. Besides, I'm sure Marik will agree with me that if you don't this you won't get the Millennium Rod," she replied with a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" they both asked.

She smirked. "I have a tendency of being observant and putting the pieces together. Bakura would never do anyone a favor unless there was a benefit for him, so for him to pass on a message from Marik like that means Marik would have to bargain for something that's worth it. I also know Bakura is after the Millennium items, and it just so happens Marik has the Millennium Rod. Quite simple to make conclusions," she said and raised an eyebrow.

They stared at her in slight surprise in their expression and Bakura (as expected) recovered first. "Marik will be suspicious if he sees the Ring on you," he reasoned.

She grinned at him and he looked at her suspiciously. "But if he doesn't _see_ it, if he doesn't know it's there, he won't suspect anything," she said looking rather smug. "And I'll show you if you let me use the Ring. If what I do isn't to your satisfaction, then we won't do it at all," she said looking at Bakura.

He glared at her a moment as he considered. "You _do_ know why I'd let you do this if I agreed, don't you?" he asked locking his eyes with hers.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Sure, for one, you'd get the Millennium Rod, and two, you know I'm a stupid mortal who's weak and trusting and disgustingly honest so you know I'll be an idiot and actually keep my word," she said and looked as if she were thinking to see if there was something she forgot.

Bakura grinned at her an amused, albeit dangerous, grin. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Now you disgustingly likeable mortal, here you go," he said letting go of her shoulders. He took off the Ring and handed it to her. As soon as he wasn't holding on to it, Marik's shimmering form disappeared and Ryou's body slumped as Bakura momentarily left his hikari. She placed the Ring around her neck and stood, holding on to Ryou's shoulders. She gently lay him on the bed and covered his still form with the sheets. Alison stared at him with a small smile. He was such a sweet kid, Ryou.

"_Get better soon, Ryou,"_ she thought to herself.

"_Shut up and get going!"_ Bakura said exasperated in her head.

She jumped slightly at hearing his voice in her head before recovering. _"I feel sorry for Ryou. Anyway, give me a moment,"_ she thought and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy while vaguely wondering if they could feel it too. After a moment she opened her eyes. She went to the mirror and looked at a job well done with a satisfied grin.

"_What the hell did you do with my Ring?" _Bakura asked. If she didn't know better she would've said he sounded anxious. Guess he forgot there was nothing to worry about in that front.

"_Relax, the fact you're still there means I still have the Ring. Marik, are you there?"_ she thought.

"_What did you do to the Ring? I can't see it!" _came Marik's voice in her head.

Alison sighed. _"Well, I should have thought this better… it's a simple glamour. You can't see or feel it, but it's there. So Bakura, satisfied enough to let me continue?"_ she asked.

"_A glamour?"_

Alison sighed again. _"Shun the non-believer. Um, I can wield magic. It's very different from yours and that of the Millennium items. I don't think you're familiar with it. I… I was born with it and its source is myself, which means the magic resides inside me. Can we move on now?"_ she asked hoping they'd drop it, or at least Marik since Bakura knew about her. _"We don't have much time,"_ she added for her benefit.

"_Whatever,"_ was Bakura's response.

Just as Alison left the room, she encountered Ishizu, who gave her a type of potion telling Alison it was important for her to drink it. Alison suspected it had to do with what she was about to do, and wondered if even before coming here Ishizu had already known it would come to this. Either way, Alison trusted Ishizu and so she drank the potion-type thing, which didn't taste very good. Shortly after that Kaiba announced through the speaker that the next duel was to be delayed for two hours. Why would he do something like that? Because he was insane, that's why.

Alison blinked at the news and paused shortly when she heard Bakura chuckle. _"How lucky, it seems like you have more time. This should be interesting,"_ he said.

She glowered at nothing in particular. _"Shut up,"_ she nearly shouted in her head. Bakura's amused chuckle didn't help and she blushed.

"_How exactly do you plan on weakening my dark side by yourself?"_ Marik asked.

"_For a really evil guy he's quite innocent,"_ she thought to herself forgetting they could hear her.

"_What?"_ she heard Marik's indignant voice in her thoughts and Alison winced.

Bakura chuckled again. _"If you don't know then I'll tell you…" _she could practically _feel_ a very annoying and smug smirk.

"_One more word Bakura and what I did to you at Duelist Kingdom will pale in comparison when I'm done with you,"_ Alison threatened as she felt her face get hot.

Bakura had the nerve to laugh. _"Well, it'd be better if he saw it anyway… just don't get distracted, Marik,"_ he said and laughed again.

Before Marik could say anything or Bakura add whatever embarrassing things he was planning on, Alison spoke… in her head. _"Now, for this to work both of you have to be quiet because I'm not used to having you in my mind. So if you talk and distract me, we're all screwed. We'll most likely all end up in the Shadow Realm, and Bakura won't even get the Millennium Rod,"_ she explained.

"_Whatever," _Bakura said. It was his way of agreeing.

"_Agreed,"_ Marik said.

"_Good. Now Marik, here's the plan. When your darker half is at his highest point of vulnerability, you'll know when that is I'm sure, you transfer yourself into your own body. Whatever happens, do _not_ get distracted. Do you understand?"_ she asked. He agreed. _"Anything you want to say before I knock?"_ she asked already standing in front of Marik's room.

"_Ride him,"_ Bakura said and she could almost picture him grinning crazily at her.

"_Shut up!"_ she shouted in her head as her face flushed.

"_I don't get it,"_ came Marik's voice.

"_You'll figure it out all soon enough,"_ Bakura said amused.

"_Shut up," _she said before knocking on the door softly. A part of her hoped he wasn't in his room. Unfortunately for that part, he was in his room. The door soon opened.

Surprise flickered across his face before a demented grin settled on his features. Although he was in Marik's body he looked different, and she found she wasn't attracted to the _complete_ darkness. "You're one of little Yugi's friends. What do you want?" he asked.

She sent him a look through her lashes. She had to be as innocent-looking as possible. "C-can I c-come in?" she asked glancing at him before ducking her head.

He laughed. "Afraid, are you? Afraid I'll cast your mind to the Shadow Realm like your little friend Mai?" he asked as he allowed her to enter the room. She stepped inside and she heard the door close. Marik didn't move from where he was, unnerving her because she couldn't see him.

"Yes," she answered quietly and truthfully. She cast every single protection she could think of without making it obvious.

She felt him move but she still couldn't see him, it made her heartbeat speed up in fright. Alison felt him stand behind her. "Then why are you here, Deertai?" he questioned quietly in her ear. "So eager to go to the Shadow Realm?"

Alison was slightly surprised he knew her name but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. She shivered in fear. "I-I just wanted t-to talk," she managed to say.

He laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that when you're friends with little Yugi?" he queried.

After a pause she said, "You're right, I don't want to talk," she nearly whispered. "I want… something else," she said in that same tone.

"I'm not a fool to believe you. Or are you here to duel me in little Yugi's name?" he asked and laughed.

"I'm not here for that… and Yugi doesn't know I'm here, nobody does," she said in an almost breathy voice. Well, technically that wasn't true since Ishizu, Marik (the good one), and Bakura knew, but for the purpose it was better for him to think nobody knew. He couldn't hurt her like he thought he could but she couldn't help being scared, and she had to remember to act like she was scared too, which was not as hard as she thought it would be.

Another flicker of surprise crossed his face along with confusion. Alison, since she could see him, missed the action. "Then why are you here?" he queried and now he was close enough for her to feel his body heat. Her heart rate increased in fear.

"I-I wanted t-to ask s-something of y-you," she stuttered.

He laughed a real mad laugh and she shivered slightly. "A favor? You want to ask _me_ a favor? Are you here to ask me to leave your friends alone? Do you think it's going to be that easy?' he asked and laughed again.

"That's not what I wanted to ask. I… what I want is… a selfish request. I-if you allow it, y-you might b-benefit also," she managed. Alison could have sworn she heard a muffled sound in her mind… like a muffled laugh.

"A selfish request?" Something I might benefit from?" he asked. Confusion and surprise flickered over his features. "Explain yourself," he commanded.

"I… I want you to take me," she said as her face flushed. Her voice cracked.

"Take you?" Marik queried. "Where?"

Alison heard another muffled laugh in her head. "No, I mean, I… I want you to… sleep with me," she finally plucked up the courage to say. Her face was redder than Yugi's most profound blush.

Marik didn't answer in a long time and since she still couldn't see him, it was still quite unsettling. Finally, he asked, "You want me to… bed you?"

"Yes," she answered. In the back of her mind she found it a bit amusing that this evil force sounded a bit hesitant about something like that; although, he was still young, so she supposed in a way that made sense. She heard muffled yelling in her head. It sounded like Marik's hikari was trying to say something… or more like yell it.

Another long pause and this time she felt the slightest of contact of her back and his chest. "Why?" he asked but his voice sounded different.

"It'd be my first time… and I want it to be you," she said quietly. Now she was getting nervous, she hadn't considered him asking anything, which was stupid, she should have seen this coming.

"Why?" he queried again and now his chest was pressed against her back.

"B-because y-you're a… a bad boy," she told him sounding like she was about to cry. She felt like she was going to faint. _'What the hell did I just say!'_ she thought to herself and heard muffled, incoherent yells and a muffled laugh.

"What?" she heard Marik ask.

She was wondering the same thing. Yet, she had a strange ability to think up stuff on the spot. Well, here it went. "I've wanted m-my first time to be with someone that wasn't my friend… someone who was bad because… I want to know what it's like and… now is the p-perfect chance. I… ever since I met you I sensed this… darkness. Despite how nice you were with us… I sensed something else… darkness. I was attracted to you since then…" she trailed off as she spoke, as if she didn't feel like fainting… as if she wasn't scared out of her wits. Everything was rather silent in her head. Well, her answer had been a half-truth… but he didn't need to know that.

"And so you chose me," he said and after a pause queried, "Why not Kaiba? Isn't he a _bad boy_?"

A very valid question indeed. Well, she would've rather have Kaiba. She _really_ wanted Marik's hikari really, but since that wasn't possible, she _would_ have rather chosen Kaiba, at least with him she wasn't afraid he'd try to kill her. Still, Kaiba didn't need to be saved, so there was no reason why she'd even consider sleeping with him. Oh, and also, "He isn't what I'm looking for… and whatever he may think he's also my friend. He… he isn't you," she said quietly. This was another half-truth, since she didn't want Yami Marik, but his light. The explanation was lame, she knew that, she just hoped he didn't think so. What if he laughed and rejected her? What if she failed? What would-

"I'll do this for you," he whispered in her ear and then pressed warm lips right behind her earlobe. She shivered as she closed her eyes, imagining it was his hikari that was doing it.

"Marik…" she breathed tilting her head to the side to expose her neck, her eyes still closed. He continued to kiss her neck as he pressed himself hard against her. Finally, he turned her around and kissed her violently, his hands touching her body roughly, almost urgently. Her eyes were still closed, imagining it was his other self. He did her hard and fast, though a bit clumsy, giving her the impression that he wasn't an expert. The only time he showed some compassion with her was when he broke her maidenhood. He had stilled then until she adjusted. She had thought it was because he was surprised at hearing her cry of pain, but then he had leaned down to kiss her, and she felt a bit guilty as to why she was doing this, but it had to be done. When the pain had subsided and he was still kissing her, she kissed him back as best she could, as a sort of good bye present.

When he had climaxed (he did so after her) his hikari had smartly taken the chance to size his body and since his darker half was vulnerable, he'd also taken the opportunity of banishing his darker half.

Finally, Marik (the hikari) was in his own body and he rolled off of her. She sighed happily, everything had gone well. She smiled slightly.

'_If you wanted a bad boy…'_ she heard Bakura say in her head.

"Shut up, Bakura!" she exclaimed though she was blushing. She was glad Marik hadn't heard that, or else she probably would have taken off the Ring and hurled it against a wall. She took the glamour off, feeling the cool metal against her warm skin.

"What did he say?" she heard Marik ask next to her. Well, if he couldn't hear Bakura he could certainly hear her. She wondered how Ryou managed that, to control himself; although, he sometimes had outbursts, but they were rare.

"Nothing important, just being annoying," she muttered, a dark blush on her face as she just realized that the _real_ person she'd wanted to be taken by was naked next to her own naked body.

She tried not to think about that, and instead focused on Bakura's important role in this ordeal. Really, he wasn't so bad sometimes, even if it was for personal gain. _'Thank you for your help Bakura,'_ she thought really meaning it.

'_Shut up, you stupid and disgustingly likeable girl. I did it for the Millennium Rod. Now, where is it?'_ Bakura demanded.

She supposed that was his way of saying "you're welcome". She couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped her. He'd never change, and perhaps it was better that way. Her action though, seemed to catch Marik's attention. "What happened?" he asked facing her and looking curious. Her face flushed and she tugged the sheets of the bed tighter around herself. "Bakura's demanding the Millennium Rod," she explained.

"Oh, that's right," he said reaching for his Rod and giving it to her.

She couldn't help the blush as she took it. "Yeah… um, I think we best get dressed and… go," she suggested weakly.

"Yes," he agreed but he sounded distracted and didn't make a move. Alison was suddenly shy and didn't want him to see her bare body. "Deertai?" he suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah?" she questioned wincing slightly at the stutter.

He didn't seem to have noticed. "What you told my Yami… is it true?" he queried knowing she'd know what he was talking about. Marik raised himself on an elbow to look at her. She detected a blush on his tan skin.

She was silent a moment. _'Snog him already, it's obvious you want to,'_ Bakura said.

"Bakura! You inappropriate… _thief_," she reprimanded aloud. His response was to laugh. She looked back at Marik and flushed. He looked slightly amused, making her redder. Remembering his question she looked away. "Almost… I almost meant it. It was a half-truth," she answered quietly.

"I don't understand,' he said in this cute, confused tone.

'_He's really dense,'_ Bakura stated.

Alison gave an uncharacteristic growl and took off the Ring, putting it beside the Rod though she was tempted to throw it somewhere. "Sorry, he was getting on my nerves," she explained sheepishly. He gave her a half smile. She looked away when it was clear he was waiting for a response. She closed her eyes and spoke the truth, it was the least she could do. "Well, I did find myself attracted to _you_, not your Yami the first time we met… you're quite the charmer when you want to be. I also noticed you paid more attention to me, though I don't know why, but I liked that. I figured out before anyone else you were Marik because I could sense a strong, dark aura around you. Though I'd never have had sided with you, I was still attracted to you. It wasn't something I could help. There's also something else about you that I can't place, but whatever it is attracts me to you," she explained. She swallowed hard, her eyes still closed.

It was very silent and she wondered if he'd left, if it was okay to open her eyes. Suddenly, she felt soft, warm lips on hers, capturing her in a sweet, yet hesitant kiss. Alison's eye snapped open to stare into his lavender ones before he slid them closed. She responded rather hesitant herself before she allowed her own eyes to close. In that moment, she lost herself, feeling the inexperience of both of them and liking the fact they were learning together. He kissed her gently, almost as if wanting to prove he wasn't like his darker self.

He pulled away enough to look at her. Alison opened her eyes and looked up at him with a blush. "I already liked you when we first met, did you know?" he asked and she blinked at him and shook her head. "Before the tournament began I had my rare hunters in that part of the city. And through the ones I controlled I was able to watch Yugi and his friends. You quickly caught my attention, not just your looks but the bond you and Yugi share is different. Almost as if you could communicate with a look. You interested me and then I began getting attracted to you. As I continued keeping a watch on you both I began to like you, so by the time we met I liked you… quite a bit," he explained. He smiled softly at her and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Alison's eyes fluttered when he touched her. She placed a hand on his and returned his smile. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, but I want you to know that I'm glad you return my feelings," he told her.

"I'm glad too," she said and she smiled shyly reached up to kiss him. When she pulled away, they were both blushing. Alison thought that for a formerly evil person he was quite cute when he was shy.

He closed the short space between them and kissed her again, enjoying the moment, the feel of her kissing him back. He only pulled back a bit to ask a question, but thought better of it before he kissed her once more in a shy yet determined kiss. While the other times neither of them had dominated the kiss, this time Marik uncertainly took control. Alison, wanting to be dominated from him, didn't complain or fight it, giving Marik more confidence.

Alison wanted more and so she put her arms around his neck, tugging at him, coaxing him to deepen the kiss. He rolled them on the bed until he was on top of her. He lowered himself on top of her and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Almost instantly she parted her lips and he entered her mouth and hesitantly touched his tongue to hers. She gave a soft moan and tangled her hands in his hair bringing him closer still, their upper bodies almost touching. His hand trailed down her neck, the tingling sensation making her shiver. A small smile formed on his lips before he pulled away and placed his lips on her neck.

Alison felt Marik's soft lips brush the side of her neck making her shiver slightly and give another moan. One of her hands left his hair to trail softly down his back, feeling the scriptures but really paying any mind to it. He pulled away making her give a small whimper in protest. He looked at her, his lavender eyes a touch darker. They were both breathing heavily, both wanting to ask the same thing but too shy to do so. Finally, after some silence, she got up the courage to. "Make love to me Marik," she said quietly. They both wanted it, so there was no point in asking him to.

There was no turning back so it was a good thing they weren't planning on it. Their lovemaking was gentle and slow as they took the time to explore each other's bodies. They fumbled a bit, since they were inexperienced and because they weren't exactly sure what the other liked. Through trial-and-error they were able to find each other's weak spots.

"You're beautiful," they said when they looked at each other's bodies before they locked in a passionate kiss. Marik liked the feel of her underneath him as well as touching her soft, willing body and the ability of making him feel things he didn't know he could feel. Alison liked the feel of him above her, his reassuring weight on top of her as well as his soft, tuggable hair. She was happy with the fact _he_ was the one touching and making her feel like this. Alison released something between a moan and a sigh when Marik nipped at a particular spot on her collarbone. She arched her back and bent her knee, accidentally brushing against his manhood, making him emit a moan.

After another moment of teasing each other, he entered her and they both gave a quiet gasp at the sensation. It didn't hurt Alison this time and they were both relieved and glad about that. They began with a slow and unsynchronized rhythm but eventually they were able to pick up a pace they could both carry on simultaneously. They movements after a while though, became frantic, searching for a release. She came first, his name stuttered from her lips. He came shortly after, moaning her name. She was glad when he didn't immediately roll off of her because she liked having him on top of her, though he was quite heavy. After a moment he did roll off of her though and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile.

"My pleasure," he said and gave her a cocky grin, though she detected a blush.

She stared at him a moment. "I think I liked it better when you were acting bashful," she told him and raised an eyebrow. He pouted and looked at her with wide eyes. Alison never thought she'd see the day _the_ Marik Ishtar would be acting _playful_. Still, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped before she kissed him. "You know, we should get dressed and return the Ring to Ryou before Bakura rips my head off," she said. He agreed to that with a chuckle.

Once dressed she took the Ring and the Rod. _'What the hell _took_ you so long?' _growled Bakura as she walked out of the room with Marik, hand-in-hand.

Alison rolled her eyes. _'Huh, and you were calling Marik dense,'_ she told Bakura.

'_Well, you didn't have to take _that_ long… or, you know, you could have _not_ taken the Ring,'_ he said and she could practically feel the smirk.

'_I'll always feel sorry for poor, innocent Ryou, having to deal with a spirit like you… on the up side, he's more patient,' _she thought and they reached Ryou's room.

'_Ryou? Innocent? That's a good one.'_

'_You mean to say you've corrupted him with provocative images of Tea? Is that why he blushes whenever he sees her?'_

'_Hey! Some of those aren't mine!'_

She laughed in her head. _'Gotcha! So _you_ have a thing for Tea too?'_ she asked and laughed some more.

'_What! Why you – the nerve –'_

'_Don't worry, I won't tell. And I'll make sure to send her in here to make sure everything's fine,' _she teased.

'_You stupid, foolish, and disgustingly likeable girl!' _he shouted and she winced a little but couldn't help the laugh. Marik looked at her amused.

'_Whatever you say hot shot,'_ she thought before taking off the Ring and placing it around Ryou's neck and setting the Rod inside the covers and next to him. She smiled at the Ryou's peaceful look. Turning to Marik she said, "Ryou may be cute and Bakura may have spunk, but you're _so_ much better, not to mention the one I want." She hugged him tightly to her.

He chuckled and embraced her reassuringly. "You're the one I want too, so I'm glad you think that," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed content and pulled away and took one of his hands. She smiled at him and said, "C'mon, we have to go find Tea." And she tugged him toward the door.

He allowed himself to be lead out. "Why?" he asked confused.

She laughed. "You might figure it out soon enough," she said sounding amused. She could have sworn that before closing the door she heard low, irritated muttering. She only chuckled as she purposely walked toward where she could find her friends.

****Please take the time to review to tell me how I did. Thank you.****


End file.
